A Paradise Once Lost
by v v en
Summary: An adventure of a sheltered young girl and a young boy’s journey to becoming a man. Thrust into an otherworldly epic battle of good and evil, of sorcerers and immortal beings,they meet each other for the first time amidst the chaos. AU
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS because they are the creation of Clamp. I do however own this story as well as the characters, places and events mention not relating to CCS and they are my own original work.

**Prologue**

_Theme song: Yiruma's River Flows in You_

_- The ancients have always told me of a strangely beautiful paradise. A paradise that was once given to us, put down on our world to pleasure us and only us. But perhaps it was that way of thinking, the ancients would say, that the paradise was then taken away from us. It's beauty and glory is now gone, replaced with tyranny and oppression. - _

Long ago, for as long as humankind had existed, there had been two worlds that lived in peace side by side. The ancient texts, now mostly destroyed, called the two worlds Aelianus and Laelianus. The former named for the beautiful ray of its magnificent Sun and the latter named, likewise, for its luminescent Moon—a star that shines in this world like no others. The two coexisted sharing the vast cultures and people. And the people, with a diverse array of strange and mythical heritage, had a way of traveling from one world to the other. You see, these two worlds were not separated by vast bodies of water, like we would imagine, but rather by the _infinite time dimension_. But the people of Aelianus and Laelianus have been endowed with powerful magic and knowledge of sorcery that enabled them to open rifts between the two worlds and meet each other face to face.

It wasn't such a strange idea then as it is now. The descendants of those great magicians are now only shadows of their ancestors. Their powers and knowledge have been greatly diluted; it still exists of course, but none have been as comparable to those first magicians or as great as Emperor Clow Reed. Yes, Clow Reed has been etched into the folktales that grandparents have been telling their grandchildren; his deeds, though dismissed as mere exaggeration now, gave us great hope of a better future, that one day, his descendants will come and bring us out of the darkness that has plagued our disintegrating Empire for generations.

You see, the two worlds used to be very much the same. Although separated by such great barriers, the people lived in harmony side by side. There were two great Kingdoms, two great Kings and one civilization. Laelianus wasn't shaped exactly like its brother. Most of the lands in our world were connected and the weather always colder in the white winters and hotter in the bright summers. Not much is known anymore of Aelianus ever since the period of the book-burnings and then the Great Seperation. But the ancients told me that they believed vast land masses much like Terregal, Freyr or Mycaelis in our world, were called Europia and Afrika in theirs.

It is known that thousands of years ago, the two worlds existed peacefully—that is until one created what was then a blasphemous idea: a structured form of government, a republic. The Sun-worshipers, as the ancients would now refer to them, had decided to forsake their ancestors and the wisdom and knowledge that would accompany. Instead, they adopted a radical idea claiming that such kings and magicians shouldn't exist for they will inevitably corrupt their own civilization. But despite what you might think, the political separation however wasn't what prompted such violence and evil deeds. No, many years passed before a distinct separation was evident. Most people in the land of the Sun had lost their ability to harness magic after generations of disused. The opposite could be said for the people of Laelianus for they had mastered the techniques passed down from their ancestors who had been the first to have been granted such powers. People were traveling less and less to each other's world claiming that the other's society was too different. The Sun-worshipers no longer worshiped the same array of Gods nor bowed down to their glorious sun. Instead they created different Gods, ones with even more power—they claimed.

The Supreme Council, then consisted of nine men instead of six as they do now, advised our King to cease relation with the other world. Emperor Clow Reed was hesitant of such great change for he was a wise ruler. But the High Priests were adamant for they thought that those with no magic should not come into contact with their people—us. They created in secrecy from the Emperor a Board of Obligations made up of the nobles within the court. Deeply thankful to the Supreme Council for giving them such political power, they in turn rally others and soon ever citizens within Laelianus despised the Aelianians. The Emperor was then betrayed by those he trusted and was killed in a great battle between himself and the High Priests. It was believed that the Gods themselves lent their powers to the two sides as they threw thunderous flares of wind and fire and hailed powerful storms. Clow Reed's family was killed but the ancients believed the youngest was able to get away. No one spoke out for the honored Emperor and such ignorance and cowardice was perhaps what started the Great Separation. The process was fairly easy, for the people from the other world possessed little magic to stop us from closing the Gates. Our ancient names were erased from the texts and scrolls; knowledge of such other world were stored within an urn and hidden deep into the snowy mountains; we were no longer Laelianus and had no name for there require none to distinguish us.

Many thought that daily life would go back to normal and that the sun would come up and shine upon us again with such favor. But this did not happen. With the knowledge that they alone had effaced an entire world, the Supreme Council was drunk with power. They alone had the most magic any of our people ever had. They then took it into their hands to control our citizens. Classes were divided first between the wealthy and the poor to the powerful and powerless; slavery was reinstituted; divine magical creatures were gathered up and eliminated for fear of lending their powers to rebels who wished to overthrow the Higher power. Without those creatures, our once beautiful forests then became barren and lifeless. Our once beautiful world was then lost in the abyss.

…………………

A Paradise Once Lost

Present day Tomoeda Japan

7:00 a.m.

"I'm late!" a young girl sat up from her comfortable bed in reflex to the ringing of her pink alarm clock—snooze button punched a long time ago.

The spring morning shone through her window with serene calmness but the girl took no notice of it. Instead she fell on her socks before diving for the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey squirt what's the hurry?" her brother raised an eyebrow while munching on his toasted bread. His sister ran by with an astounding speed.

"No time to explain!"

"Now wait just a minute young lady where do you think you're going?" Fujitaka grabbed a hold of her backpack and effectively yanking her back.

"Dad what are you doing? Lemme go I think there's a swim practice today!" she waved her arms around futilely.

Her dad gave a sigh, "Sakura what am I going to do with you."

"You don't have school today monster." Her brother seized the moment to call her a name that he hadn't used for a while; a grin plastered on his face.

"Huh what do you mean?" Sakura blinked when nothing has soaked in yet. Fujitaka turned her around to face himself.

"Sweetheart it's only _Saturday_. Now go change and come back downstairs to eat breakfast." He ruffled her hair.

Dumbfounded, Sakura went back upstairs to change and came back to the kitchen. Touya, still had an amused face sneaked a glance at her every so often. She rested her head on the table and played with the food unenthusiastically.

"It's official, I am an _idiot_. It's such a good thing I didn't leave the house," she muttered and pictured herself at the school gates, "the embarassment!"

"Yea seriously squirt, without me you're probably late everyday. Not a good thing for high school. Tsk tsk." he put his arms up in reflex and it was just in time to block a piece of bread flying at his head with great speed and accuracy.

"Be quiet Touya I didn't see you stopping me when I was running to the door." she gave a pout.

"Hey what can I say, would I really want to miss the expression on your face when you come back?" at this he laughed lightheartedly.

"I'm so glad you're going back soon." She muttered under her breath again.

He reached over and grabbed her neck, rubbing her head affectionately, "psh admit it you love me."

"Not if you keep choking me! Let go."

Fujitaka came out of the kitchen just in time to hear his two children yelling at each other again.

"Touya please, you're only visiting for a while and already there's arguing in the house." Although he was supposed to be stern when giving a disapproval, he couldn't help but smile at such an endearing sight.

"Oh come on dad, it's not often I get to do this anymore to the little monster." He gave his sister one last nudge on the head before being swatted away by her hands.

"That's a good thing." She gave him a punch to the shoulder and laughed.

Fujitaka suddenly remembered something, "Sakura you remember that tomorrow is your birthday right?"

"Yes of course I knew that." She had in fact forgot.

Touya gave a snort. "If she couldn't remember this was a Saturday I doubt she'd remember what tomorrow would be." He blocked a fist going for his side. "Just for _that _you're not getting any presents from me."

Sakura made a face, "what were you gonna get me anyways? Pencils like last time?"

"They were _paint_ and paint brushes."

Fujitaka chuckled, "you have to admit that was a nice set." He asked his son, "expensive?"

"Very." Touya sipped the rest of his orange juice.

"Dad! Please I can't even draw!"

Touya shrugged, "who knows maybe someday you might want to practice."

"I _did_ actually, it was supposed to be a monkey but if you look at it from an angle it looks just like you."

"Since it's your special day tomorrow I'll ignore that." He carried the dishes and cups to the sink.

"Well sweetheart, since it's going to be your seventeenth birthday, I want to give you something…special."

"What is it dad?"

"Well today is too early but…you'll see." He got up and went into his office.

Sakura, curious to know what it was, turned to look at her brother but it seemed like he didn't know either.

Their dad came back carrying a small wooden box in his hands. He walked into the living room and asked the two to come sit down on the sofa.

He stared at the outside of the box, "this was your mother's and she always told me, even before you were born, to give it to our daughter on her 17th birthday."

She was guessing that it might be jewelry judging from the appearance of the box and its size. "Mom told you that?"

"Yes, this was precious to her," he opened the box to reveal a gleaming necklace with a small, golden key resting at the end of it, "her mom gave this to her on her 17th birthday too and I guess it's a sort of tradition that you should get it from her."

He took it out and unlatched the clasps. Sakura turned around and moved her hair out of the way as he put it on her.

"Too bad mom isn't here to give it to her." Touya said.

"Yes I know son." He sighed as Sakura turned around to reveal the necklace, worn for the first time in fourteen years. He'd often open the box to look at it whenever he'd miss his wife. And now it being worn on his daughter made the necklace so much more alive—it made his wife so much more alive, especially now looking into his daughter's eyes.

A/N:

This is my first time writing a story ever so please go easy on me! lol I hope you guys like it and i will update Chapter One in a week or two.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS because they are the creation of Clamp. I do however own this story as well as the characters, places and events mention not relating to CCS and they are my own work.

A/N: The first official chapter. Thanks for the reviews. You don't know how much a little comment can inspire me to write and make my day. And yuehswind, I will try to work on my grammar : )

A Paradise Once Lost

Chapter One

I_nspired by: Younha's Mafuyu no Veil (Midwinter Veil)_

_In the town of Inari_

Amber eyes flashed opened in relative darkness of the damp room. It's owner found himself staring up at a delapidated wooden ceiling, its dark corners decorated with fading water spots. Loud gasps filled the empty space. It took a while for him to realize that the noises were escaping from his own throat. He searched desperately for a reason to get up, to forget the dark shadows that had crept up on him in his dreams, but the more he thought about it the more he couldn't find any. Instead he remained on the lumpy bed, body sticky with perspiration.

The only source of light came from the fading ray that leaked in through the tiny window; dust particles danced in its path. He knew he'd been sleeping too long. Damn it. It had been that one again, the incessant nightmare that always crept up when it was least expected—or welcomed. It's been almost a decade when _that person_ died but the memory has become almost tangible, dictating just about every action he took ever since. He knew full well too the grip that it had on him but for some unknown reason he has yet to fingure out _why_. Why was he the only who had to suffer like this?

An arm laid over his closed eyes, trying to force it out of his mind. Oh yes now he remembered what he was supposed to do—the errand needed to be dealt with once and for all. He forced himself out of the bed, washed his face in the small basin on the table and grabbed his coat and shoes. The rickety wooden stairs gave small squeaks with each pounding that it received from his hurried foot steps.

It was in the late afternoon and a woman was cutting up vegetables, preparing dinner. Her little son sat at a nearby table, a red crayon was clutched in his hand as it moved in every possible direction on the white paper. At the sight of the older boy standing at the bottom of the stairs, the kid's face lit up.

"Syaoran you finally woke up!"

The woman turned from her cooking. "I told Mika not to bother you. He kept asking when _Li-san_ would wake up and play." She gave her son a stern look and a smiled at the visitor.

He glanced at the boy and back at the woman. "Yes I'm sorry for burdening you so much Ishikawa-san. I only wanted to rest for a little while but it looks like I lost track of time." He silently. rebuked himself.

The little boy ran to him before his mother could say anything. "Can you teach me that move again Li-san? The one you showed me last week. Pleeaase?" His big brown eyes looked up at the young man.

Mika's mother gently grabbed her son's shoulder. "Li-san you're welcome at our house anytime. You know my husband and I appreciate everything you've done." She gave him a reassurance. "Please excuse Mika, he's always looked up to you and you know how happy he gets when you visit."

But the stoic look still remained on his face despite the host's friendly behaviour. "My mother and I thank you for your act of kindness." He gave her a formal bow and finally looked down at the little boy who has been tugging at his coat the whole time.

"Next time we'll go over that punch/kick combo kid," he headed for the door, "right now I need to report back to the Elders about the recent assignment." Mother and son followed him.

He shook the woman's hand and hesitantly, as if deciding whether it would be appropriate, patted the boy on his head. They watched as the young man turned his back and left, walking with broad shoulders held high, chin lifted at a stern angle, and steps wide and assured. For a boy working under a slave faction, she wondered where he could've learned such poise and power.

--------

Syaoran made his way speedily through the cobblestone street toward the city's grand steel gate. Horse carriages, juxtaposed with an array of strange metallic vehicles hovering above the ground, brought awareness to his surrounding. The yells from food vendors and various sales-persons signaled that the city was indeed alive and busy; it required such an effort to try and not bump into anyone. The citizens of Inari were those who had been used to the busy, anonymous life of such metropolis, much like others in this world. And fortunately for Syaoran he was one of those "forgetables"—at least when there's no magical acts around to distinguish himself. He made a turn into a small narrow street, a shortcut. Noon to afternoons were always the best time to slip by people unnoticed, especially for a strange traveler like him. He ran up the stairs to the second level of streets and continued the memorized route he had been taking for years.

That morning, he had been helping a small group of rebels in a northeastern village not so far from here. At first he'd only agreed to cast illusions spells to distract the soldiers but the more he was involved, the more they wanted him to take charge. He ended up leading the whole group by the time the mission was carried out. It's been harder to avoid confrontations with the law lately. But the rebels were desperate for the sword supplies stacked in that warehouse. And what else could he do, they had come up to him asking for help and his assignment _was_ to assist them in obtaining weapons. He was afraid they would need to use those in the near future after all.

It's been a couple years since Syaoran had been fighting alongside with them. Lately the Emperor as well as the Board of Obligations has shifted their attention to him—mainly because he'd conjured some outragous things with his ofudas. Hopefully they wouldn't pry too much into his backgorund; he just couldn't afford to reveal his true identity, not yet. His mother had been adamant about it since the first time he traveled to this world. The one doctrine he had lived by was to never get noticed and so far Syaoran had been surprisingly good at it. And as he got closer to the city's gate Syaoran knew he will need that skill once again to get pass the guards. In the past months or so they have been stricter and more observant, probably because of the coup de tat rumor passing around the taverns. He chuckled under his breath, _well they got one thing for sure, the Emperor will get overthrown_ but the question was _when_ or _how_. He began to think whether or not anyone beside a handful knew for sure the details. Sight of the guards standing on either side of the gate interrupted his thoughts.

He acted casually, never looking down at the ground and at the same time never staring directly at the guards. The soldiers guarding Inari were the laziest bastards he's seen; they never check the paperwork like they were supposed to. He effortlessly passed through the gate. The hustling and bustling city noises decreased the farther he made his way from Inari.

Not far from here was the city of Leander, where most of his faction resided—not because of a conscious choice but simply because the Emperor needed more slaves to take care of his newly renovated palace. Syaoran was surprised that the authority haven't figured it out yet. With the rumors passing around about the Key resurfacing also, he wouldn't be surprised if they have to move their home-base again. Sighing he made his way down the dirt road toward the forest not far from here. He pulled up the coat collar as a heavy breeze blew his unruly bangs. It was nearing the end of winter but the weather in the southern cities was as cold and bleak as ever.

_Too bad he didn't have a traveling vehicle or at least a horse. _

_Why did he doze off that long? _

Curses were filling his head; he knew his mother gets irritated whenever he's late. Why didn't they send out Eriol for this mission? He probably would've went straight home after the meeting instead of saying he needed to rest for a while but then end up taking damn nap. The thought of the Elders surrounding him with angry threats made Syaoran ran as fast as he could when it was evident no one else was traveling on the same road. The greenery of a forest came into view. Many forests in this world were uninhabited by the natives because they fear coming across the rare but dangerous magical creatures. This forest was known for its misfortunes—or rather the dangerous animals that resided here. No one but Syaoran and Eriol knew that it was actually an illusion cast by the forest itself. This would've been a good hideout for the rebels but Syaoran had his own reasons for not revealing this fact.

Syaoran's sword transformed from the small black amulet in his hand as he headed into the dark forest. Light from the sun was fading slowly, signaling night time and curfew for the slaves. He walked to a spot beside a huge tree, one that would've seemed random but Syaoran knew better. With his sword ready he pointed outward and made a circlular movement. Sure enough, instantaneously, a medium size circle hung mid air. It was hard to tell and one had to stand at a certain angle to discern that there was indeed a patch. Through it you can see a street lined with grayish concrete pavements and electric poles. As if he's done it a thousand times before, Syaoran stepped into it and stood within the city of Tokyo, Japan. It was night time there but the streets of Tokyo were as busy as ever. He had gone out into a small alley. Wasting no time Syaoran walked briskly to his destination—the Li mansion.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan- Li Mansion an hour ago_

A young woman paced back and forth in the parlour, the French-braided strip of hair sitting on one of her shoulders bounced with each haugty steps. Her aunt rested on an oriental armchair made of strong, dark ebony. Not far from the woman sat a young man in glasses, his leg crossed over the other in an informal manner as he leaned back against the sofa.

The girl stomped one of her foot. "Where _IS_ he? Syaoran was supposed to be back before dinner!"

"Calm down Meiling I'm sure he had some thing else to do." Eriol stated calmly. "You should expect this by now."

"Well I can't help it, I always get so worried whenever he's away like this."

Eriol idly moved a knight on the chess board. "Your move".

"Who cares about some dumb chess game right now." She snapped, looking over her shoulder.

"Well because I'm winning that's why." He grinned and relaxed back on the sofa.

"Jesus Christ, you're always so blasé about everything." She put up her hands and down in defeat. "I'm really the only one who cares about him." Meiling muttered under her breath as she sat down on the small sofa opposite him with a thud.

"_Yea too much if you ask me"_ Eriol chuckled inside his head. He casted a side glance at Yelan who was quietly sipping tea from a small, delicate china cup. She sat straigth with shoulders pulled back and up high, so reminiscent of her son—or was it vice versa? She hasn't said anything yet since dinner but he knew she was thinking of Syaoran right now. Anyone who has magic can at some degree sense another person and they both knew nothing has happened. He sighed. _All of this is meant to be. Nothing can change the future of that kid, not him, not Yelan, not even the Elders_.

Eriol wondered whether he should've gone with him after all. Being here was extremely boring. The Elders met this afternoon but the conversation wasn't anything Eriol hadn't heard before. And being stuck with Meiling and Syaoran's four sisters wasn't a party either. He tried to play chess with them like he did with Syaoran when they were bored but it wasn't the same. Competitiveness doesn't run in his sisters like it obviously does in Syaoran. He took a tong on the sugar tray and dropped another medium-sized sugar cube into his tea. It was better to put honey in instead of sugar but he's never had an affinity for such, unlike Fanren and Fuutie. Speaking of Fanren, the clicking of her heels could be heard as she and her little sister walked down the marble winding staircase.

"No Feimei, no matter how you put it that purple blouse you bought will _never_ go well with that skirt." Fanren have always like to impose the years of experience on her sister.

Feimei looked down at her shoes, which she often does whenever unsure of something. "I don't know…" She ran to Meiling. "We'll let Meiling decide hm?"

She shook the girl's shoulders. "Meiling what did you think? The one I bought when we went shopping today?"

Meiling stared at the older girl. "I can't believe you'd worry about some stupid blouse when Syaoran's on a mission." She looked back at the chess board and moved her Bishop to a random position.

Eriol's finger tapped his Queen. "Yes leave her alone, her precious cousin might be lost somewhere in the stormy desert."

Meiling looked up quickly. "Not funny Hiiragizawa! For all we know that might've been the case…"

Fanren sigh as she sat beside Meiling. "We didn't mean to sound uncaring Meiling." She patted her cousin's hands. "Knowing my little brother, Xiaolang's probably on his way home right now."

"Right mother?" She looked at Yelan for reassurance. "I mean really, this mission is like the thousands of errands he did for the Elders."

"Yes of course. Xiaolang is quite resourceful, have faith in the dear boy Meiling."

Meiling suddenly found her hands the most interesting thing in the world—that or she couldn't dare look Yelan in the eyes. "Yes Auntie."

"Checkmate." Eriol slammed his queen onto the board before receiving a death glare from Meiling.

Eriol looked at his watch: 9:15. "It's quite early if you think about it. My favorite television shows aren't even on yet." He tried to lighten the mood but no one shared his enthusiasm.

Feimei gave him a sympathetic look. Eriol's comments used to be taken more nonchalantly but they all noticed that the older Syaoran grew, the more missions he took on and the more dangerous it became. But the image that have always stayed with her was of a fifteen year old Syaoran coming home cluctching the side of his stomach trying to hold back the blood from dripping, his face stained with crimson smears—belonging to another. That was what marked the beginning of his manhood, for a Li. She sighed sadly. He didn't utter a single groan when the doctors gave him those painful stitches either. Her little brother have always worked so hard.

"Where are the Elders mother? I though they wanted to hear the updates from Syaoran?" Fanren asked.

"They told me to deliver his message on Thursday or have Syaoran deliver it himself when they next reconvene." Her mother replied. "They are more intolerant than me about punctuality, you know that."

Just when Fanren was about to answer, her mother continued. "He missed our weekly dinner; that's quite unacceptable." She took another sip from her teacup.

"Mama…" Feimei rolled her eyes and the rest giggled a little bit.

Everyone found something to do for the next hour or so, Eriol took out _JapanVouge_ while Feimei and her sister chatted on about their little nephews and niece; Meiling sat staring at her shoes not wanting to play chess anymore, she'd never have the patient for it.

At ten o' clock they heard the maid's voice in the hallway," welcome home Li-sama." Not soon after, another maid appeared before them informing that the young master has indeed returned. The young man they had been waiting for appeared towering behind the maid as she left.

"Syaoran!" Meiling stood up.

He glanced at them before walking up to his mother and taking a deep bow. "Hello mother, I apologize for being so late." He stood waiting for her response.

She rose and looked up at her son. "What took you Xiaolang?"

"Well…" he was hesitant about admitting the real reason behind his tardiness, "it wasn't anything dangerous."

"Come out with it Syaoran." Eriol egged his dear cousin on.

"Alright I overslept at Ishikawa's house." He threw a look at Eriol and looked back at his mother, expecting a scold.

"Well if that is all don't do it again. The elders are already mad at you." She began to head for her office down the hallway and Syaoran followed looking back at his sisters and cousins; Eriol shrugged his shoulders, amusement written all over his face much to Syaoran's chagrin.

"I wonder what's happening over there…" Meiling put a finger to her chin and wondered.

"Hm I wonder too." Feimei joined in.

"You think we can go back?"

Fanren looked at the two, "Don't be so nosy you two. Mother forbiddens it for our own good." She sigh, "who knows what might happen once we cross over there, we don't have nearly as much magic as XiaoLang or mother."

"Or me." Eriol interrupted with a grin.

"Get lost Hiiragizawa. You were supposed to be gone after dinner, remember?" Meiling by now was annoyed with the young man.

"Ouch, ever heard of family quality time? Cousin."

"Hmph I'm on his father's side," she turned to him crossing her arms, "so we're not blood related." She received a blank face from Eriol. "_So_ don't call me your cousin!"

Fanren and Feimei stood there resigning while Eriol and Meiling exchanged comments, _"But if I'm Syaoran's cousin that would make you my cousin."_

"Come on Feimei lets go sleep I'm tired." Fanren headed for the other stair that leads to their bedrooms.

"_No it doesn't!" _

"I know exactly what you mean." Feimei looked behind her at the two kids standing at the bottom of the other stairs, one grinning and the other was obviously pissed.

--------

_Yelan's Study_

Mother and son conversed in Mandarin.

"The Supreme Council is onto their plans mother, more so than ever now." His face adorned with the usual serious expression.

"Hm if that is so, we must be extremely careful from now on."

"Ever since the Emperor moved back to his summer palace, the Supreme Council and the Board of Obligations has been more forceful..."

"I heard that the governors in Mycaelis are to raise the weekly tithing?" Yelan was curious.

"Yes with the approval of the High Priest of course. They've been wanting to push all the rebellious slave population out to Freyr where they have the least." He scoffed. "But I doubt that implementing a stricter tax would drive them away that easily, not these slaves. They're fighting for something worthwhile after all."

"And they will do so till the end." She touched a small bronze statue on her desk.

"But I'm afraid that soon the Board of Obligations would be able to round off all the known slaves we've enlisted."

Yelan stood behind her desk looking at her son; his profile hid his worried face as he stared out the window.

"And the Key? Have you heard anything about it or the Chosen One?"

"No, nothing we haven't heard so far—the High Priestess' prediction about the upcoming full moon." Syaoran restated what he told his mother a year ago.

"A true full moon happens twice a year in the other world and another night is coming up. I will go there and wait for it."

"This is what we've been waiting for Xiaolang."

"Yes, a break. I've been searching in almost every city for any other clue from the natives but so far nothing else." Syaoran said. "Then again, I didn't expect to find much; we've had thousands of years to search for it after all. If nothing showed up then it wouldn't now."

"Yes but the vision by the High Priestess is foreshadowing something imminent," his mother said, "and you are the strongest in our line now."

Syaoran wasn't sure how he should respond to his mother's claim. Accepting it would imply that he was confident in his magical ability.

"We will need all the power we can son." Yelan told him.

"I know mother." He said quietly.

Yelan looked at her son for the first time that night, her expression softened faintly.

"That is what you shall discuss with the Elders next Thursday night." She sat down. She seemed to get tired easily these days. Supposed it was old age.

"Seven days from now?" He turned to her. "That's too long."

Yelan massaged her temples." Yes well you shouldn't have been late then hm?"

The young man became exasperated. "Just a couple of goddam hours."

He catched himself. "I'm sorry." He leaned against the side of the window and stared out at the city again, its light seemed to put him at ease. "I just got tired after the mission and then they had to have a meeting afterwards to decide where to hide the weapons."

"Well did you thank Ishikawa for me at least?"

"Yes of course, they let me stayed there after all." His mind wasn't on the answer but somewhere else.

She noticed his reverie. "What's been on your mind Xiaolang?" His brows came together at hearing this.

"It's nothing mother." He quickly tried to change the subject. "I'm just a little worried that the Emperor will send an all out search for it."

"Maybe, but I doubt that small amount will prompt him to send a whole regiment."

"Perhaps not. But political tension might pressure him to do things he might've not done before." Seeing his mother's look he added, "But of course this is what I shall discuss with the elders in a week."

"Son I know that things have been getting harder to deal—"

"Yes I know…" Then a moment of awkward silence. "I'm going to sleep now if you have nothing else for me."Syaoran walked to the door.

"Li Xiaolang, stop right there." His hand stopped at the door knob, unable to turn it.

"You haven't attend our weekly dinner, not once, not twice but three times in a row now. Fuutie and Shiefa already left so we won't be able to see each other until next week." Yelan was now standing up again. "Next time please be more punctual even if it was an assignment from the Elders understood?"

"Yes mother." He hadn't met his other sisters and their children in a month now.

"Oh yes, and from today till Thursday I have an errand for you."

Syaoran's attention now turned directly to her. "Another errand? Back to Terregal?"

"No not quite. I've sensed a faint magical aura somewhere in Japan."

"And you'd like me to lift every rock in the country to find it? You can't be serious mother."

"Listen to me Xiaolang. I have a feeling about this one…" Yelan recalled her dream. "It's in a small town therefore I want you to go and search for that person—or at least the source of it."

"I- "

"You know the significance of finding a strange magical aura in this world. Not to mention the possibility of an unknown rift." She interjected. "I will give you the details tomorrow morning at six o'clock sharp. It's getting late. Good night son." She sat down again and that was Syaoran's cue to go.

Eriol's face greeted him the moment he stepped outside. Meiling had been forced to return to her room by Fanren and Feimei making Syaoran's day that much easier to deal with. He closed the door.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting forever." Syaoran ignored the comment and instead walked toward his bedroom on the other side of the mansion.

Eriol followed him. "So my little cousin."

"Stop calling me that."

"How did it go?" Eriol curiously asked although part of him knew already what had happened.

"It was fine. The mission went according to plan." He answered. "Took us four days to do the recon though."

"That long just for surveillance?"

"Well it was a little tricky, the warehouse rested on this hill and a lot of guards stood on the lookout, more than usual." He frowned as the details came rushing bakck. "I even saw the Governor of the eastern province there eating dinner with them once."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well that is strange…if he's there then Ishida had to be there too." Syaoran clenched his fist at the mentioning of that name. Eriol changed the subject. "How many were recruited for the mission?"

"About ten give or take a few. Luckily I managed to get in touch with Ishikawa, he knew the

terrain pretty well so we were able to make the getaway much quicker."Syaoran grumpled.

"That and the fact that you summoned a big gust of sandstorm." Eriol smiled.

He shrugged. "Yes that too."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is our lovely date so wear something nice." He walked a little faster to his room.

Eriol let out a laugh."I didn't think you'd have it in you to joke around at this time." He lightly tap Syaoran on his shoulder.

"I always have time for you Eriol." The younger man said sarcastically shrugging off his cousin's hand.

"But really Syaoran it must be important if your mother wants you to go there personally." Eriol talked as if he'd been in that room with his cousin and aunt himself. His face became serious. "I wonder who it could be?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Who knows. If it's a descendant from _there_ then either he or she's in a retirement home or there's been an unknown rift."

"Or maybe something else entirely?" It was meant to be a subtle hint but the younger man was too preoccupied with his thoughts to catch it. Eriol let the subject go and sigh in silent.

They came to a double door; Eriol leaned back against the wall in the hallway.

Syaoran stood at the door, hesitant."You coming along then?" .

"No afraid not. I have an exam on Monday at the University."

"Right I forget, you're a _college_ student now." Syaoran chuckled as he fondly remembered attending his cousin's graduation.

"I'd love to go with you though little cousin." Eriol grinned.

"Right." Syaoran stared at the older boy, annoyed." Well I doubt anything will happen. At most it'sa remnant of something from the other world."

"If you say so." Eriol began turning back to his guest room. "Get a good sleep Syaoran."

"Yea." With that Syaoran went into his own room. The last time he got this tired so easily was when he was thirteen; he found out on that day what the extent his sword could do. _Well nothing like a good five hours sleep until I have to do another assignment. _

_

* * *

_

_Li Mansion, 5:30 a.m. Friday morning_

Beepbeep Beepbeep

Meiling woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and grumbled as she walked to the bathroom. It was still dark outside so she didn't bother to pull back the velvet drapes. Instead she made her way blindly across the room to the bathroom door, grabbed a toothbrush, and cleaned her teeth while trying to change into shorts and t-shirt. With fingers still braiding her hair, Meiling rushed to Syaoran's room. _I have to go with him this time!_ She had been listening to Eriol's and her cousin's conversation the other night and was determined that morning to go along with him to this-this-town. At least it was in this world. She ran for his room, not too far away from her own bedroom.

"Syaoran! You have to let me go with you!" She pushed through the grand wooden door to his bedroom at the end of the hallway, without knocking. Her dear cousin had just been out of the shower with only a pair of boxers clinging to his damp skin. Meiling tried to hide her blush as Syaoran turned to look at her.

"No." With that simple answer he reached for his toothbrush and tried to dry his hair at the same time. He hadn't been surprised at his cousin barging in unannounced. Normally Syaoran wouldn't tolerate such crass behavior but he'd known Meiling for a long time now, including her habits. Years of exposure had led him to be more or less indifferent to anything she does…most of the time.

"But why not? I mean you can ask auntie for me!" Meiling pleaded standing at the door to his bathroom.

"Meiling for the tenth time you can't go with me to these missions anymore. It's becoming too dangerous." Syaoran rinsed his mouth. He was about to go to his drawers for clothes when Meiling threw him a shirt and trouser. "Thanks." He looked at his clothes, feeling uneasy that she had picked it for him.

Meiling turned around so that her cousin could change. "But I can help you! I mean I _know_ how to fight, I won't get in trouble. All you have to do is convince Auntie to let me go."

With a pair of black pants and shirt put on, he sat on the corner of the bed and pulled up his socks. "Yes that's all I have to do—but I won't." He stood up and reached for his jacket. "End of story."

"But—" She followed him into the hall way.

"No."

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran ran down the stairs. "Mother won't let you go anyways." He looked up at her from the stairs. "Just go eat breakfast, I have to go talk to her." With those goodbyes, they parted ways.

--------

_Yelan's Study_

"Good morning Mother." He bowed.

"Xiaolang, good morning. How was your sleep?" Yelan glanced up behind a newspaper article.

"As well as could be I guess, the assignment?" He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Yes of course." She stood up, went to the projector and turned it on. A map came on the screen. "This is Tomoeda, a small town south of Tokyo. I felt the aura strongest here within a half mile radius." She pointed to the right top corner of the map.

Syaorans brows furrowed. "But I don't understand why I'd have to go there for such a faint reading mother. Can't you send one of the others to go check it out?"

"No, I feel that you will handle this much better." Her decision still unwavered. "And don't question me about this. Did you memorize the street names?" Her hands rested on the off button.

"Yes." His mother turned off the projector.

"Now if you find that person bring him or her here. I would like to examine them." She paced slowly around the room with her hands behind her back. "It's a bit exciting that we finally encounter foreign magic." Syaoran could feel the enthusiasm in her voice even though it was very faint. He has yet to realize the true reason behind her behavior however.

"That's great...and if I don't find this person?" He was half hoping his mother would be wrong for once.

"Then you return home and end of story."

"But you don't think that you're wrong." Syaoran knowingly stated.

"I trust that you will fulfill this personal assignment from me."

"Yes of course."

"I've raised you well Xiaolang." She looked at her youngest child. "You of all people should know the responsibility of being a Li.

"Yes." He stood straight wondering where she could go with this.

Yelan was about to say something but decided against it. "All right go on then." She waved her hands to dismiss him.

With that Syaoran gave his mother another bow and turned. He scanned the hallway for signs of Meiling. No girl in sight.

_I better be quick, she won't see me from the dinning room_. He used his cat-like agility and stealth to make the slightest noise and tiptoed out the door.

--------

_Back in Yelan's study, a few minutes later_.

"My dear nephew, you better hope your prediction is right."

"Don't worry Aunt Yelan, they're always dead on." The young man in glasses leaned against the wall, the corner of his lips was pulled up into a mysterious smile. "No offense to your magic abilities of course."

"What do you think will happen to him?" she cast a frown ignoring the side comment.

"That I truly don't know, but I sense something cataclysmic is about to happen—in this world or that world." He said. "I'm sure _your_ vision had told you that much."

"Yes. That's why I sent him there, based on your advice." She arched an eyebrow slightly as if asking him _are you absolutely sure about this. "_Otherwise I had no reason to send him on a chase for something nonexistent."

"Aunt Yelan, you know, despite my age I have the premonition ability of Clow Reed himself." The young man smirked again. "It's as accurate as you can get—although sometimes the messages are so cryptic…"

"I supposed we will have to sit and wait. And do not inform the Elders about this assignment." She glanced at him.

"Of course, Scout's honor." He raised two fingers to his forehead. "I'm as invested in my vision as you are in yours."

"I don't know if I should be glad Xiaolang never inherited that ability." Yelan said. "What would he do if he's able to see the things that awaits for him in the future."

_

* * *

_

_Tomoeda, Japan- Tomoeda High School_

- mid-afternoon

A 17 year old girl stared out the window, her chin rested on her hands. It was now lunch time and they were gathering in the homeroom. Her friends were beside her while she tried not to sleep after such a big lunch.

"Guess what, my father's company's going to Rome on a business trip! So me and my mother are going along too."

"Yeah? I wish I can go out of the country." Her friend sighed.

"I'm sure you're gonna have fun at the beach Rika." The girl with glasses assured her friend. "I wish I could stay here with you too."

"Are you serious? It Rome!" Her friend exclaimed as she gave her a slap on the back. "Go visit the Colosseum or the Sistine Chapel or something."

"I supposed I've always wanted to visit the Vatican City." She thoughtfully admitted and pushed up her glasses.

"There you go!"

"What about you Sakura? Going anywhere?" They turned to their friend.

"Hm? Summer?" she looked up lazily. "Not sure yet, maybe if Touya isn't busy with anything, that way we can all go as a family." She smiled and leaned back on her chair, hands behind her head and wide awake now thinking about the possibilities.

"Maybe you can ask your Dad if he'll let you go with my family!" Rika excitingly said inching her face close to the girl in a manner that would've been awkward if they weren't close friends.

"Yea it would be nice to be swimming in the cool water..." Sakura's mind wandered to memories of her and Touya splashing on the beach. The summer's heat was beginning to make its notice.

"Of course, think about it," Rika grabbed Sakura, her eyes starry, "sandy beach, sun bathing, water skiing and…cute boys!"

Naoko rolled her eyes, "but you know, it depends on what beach you go to-" pausing as Rika gave a scoff, "I mean some doesn't let you water ski you know." This earned a roll of the eyes from Rika.

"Can't wait though." Sakura giggled. It was hot and the beach is nice and cool, that was all she cared about. Although she wondered if the bathing suit she bought from two years ago will still fit.

Lunch went on and pretty soon the next period started.

She looked out the window again while her two friends sitting close to her gossiped about a cute boy they knew in the classroom across from them. Outside near the tracks, she could see the cheerleaders practicing their routine during their P.E. period. Sakura had quit cheerleading after middle school. Somehow she felt that she had outgrown that kind of activity. She found running and water polo a much worthier sport to pursue.

Thinking about summer school led her to thinking about her last year in high school and thinking about that led her to thinking about the year after—which in turn put her in a somber mood. Turning her head away from the window, Sakura tried to absorb whatever it was the teacher was explaining.

--------

"Bye Rika! Naoko! I'll see you guys over summer!" Sakura waved to her friends excitingly as she pushed her bike towards the opening school gates. That afternoon wasn't as hot as the other days. A summer breeze moved her skirt slightly before she threw her school bag in the front basket of the bike and got on it.

--------

_Somewhere in Tomoeda_

A young man moved along on the sidewalk, his face scowling. He didn't know where to start looking for this…person. A small scent of magic would have to be detected using good old fashion mind concentration. But he had been _trying_ to concentrate for the last hour or so and there was no magical aura anywhere! He was afraid he would fail this small mission, not to mention the bigger one. Ever since he was a little boy, Syaoran knew that to be a Li was to always be dutiful and loyal no matter what. And now the responsibility rested on him. His family had been searching for that goddamn key for decades and yet they were no closer to finding it than before. Truthfully, he never cared for the Book or Key, it was always second to something else. So then why does he always end up doing what everybody else wanted him to do? Always trying to prove himself to his own mother for God sake.

He stopped after walking another block.

_It's no use. Maybe I can ask her to locate it again._ Syaoran punched the speed dial on his cell phone. There goes his dignity.

"Hello, Li resident." A young man answered in a dramatic tone.

"Eriol what the hell are you still doing there?" Syaoran asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Geez why does everyone wants me gone? I'm hurt." But in fact he was smiling.

"Never mind give the phone to my mother, I need to ask her something."

"Oh is it about the mysterious aura? You couldn't find it?"

"Just give the damn phone to my mother."

"Come on tell me. Was it a beautiful young lady?"

"Eriol…" He grasped his cell phone tightly imagining that it was his friend's neck.

"Oh I see, want to keep her all to yourself eh? Pretty selfish aren't you."

At this, Syaoran gave a light scoff, "Hardly. If you must know I'm having a hard time locating her like you guessed the first time." He sighed. "Now put my mother on the phone."

"Actually your mother left for a business meeting with the VP and the rest of the chairmen of various departments with ridiculously long names."

"What…why didn't you just say so in the beginning." Syaoran raked his hands through his messy hair, looking down at his feet.

"Don't know, I felt like messing with you."

He could sense the grin on the other side, "Yea well that won't help me much." For some reason he felt a strange sense of relief that his mother was gone.

"Hey look if you're that desperate I'll _personally_ help you." Eriol said on the other side.

--------

Sakura turned around past the school gates. Her bangs flew in the wind as she sped standing on the bike pedals. She loved to bike around her neighborhood, seeing the café, the bookstore that she often went to read comics, the ice-cream place that she only had to pay a few cents for a big scoop, saying hi to the residents of Tomoeda…

She slowed down a bit when she saw someone—a young man standing against the railings opposite of the sidewalk she was biking on. He was ahead by a few yards but right away she could tell that he didn't fit in with the scenery of the small town. It was as if he was out of rhythm with the idle activities of Tomoeda and that made Sakura curious enough to look at him.

--------

"You're going to help me locate the aura? We've been trained to do that at approximately the same age, I doubt it'd make a difference whether or not…" Syaoran glanced up as a girl biked her way past him opposite of the small street. He was about to glanced back down but something made his eyes stayed up.

"I'm pretty good at magic too you know." The voice on the other line continued. "I mean think about it, my magic can detect things much more accurate than yours."

It was a quick interval, half a second, as the girl and boy glanced at each other.

"Syaoran you there?"

_Her eyes are bright green._

"Oh…yea?" his focus broke, he looked up again but the girl on the bike already sped past the previous spot.

"You ok? Did you just sense it right now?"

"No. But I think I'm just going to continue looking for it tomorrow."

"But I can—"

"Bye."

He turned off the phone and started to head back for the hotel not far from here. _What was that a while ago? Was it an aura I sensed from that girl? No it wasn't anything like that…but close._

What should he do now? Follow the damn girl because he had _some weird feeling_? Utterly ridiculous! The things his mother gets him into. Syaoran yelled out his frustration and ran his hand through his hair again. He's had it—it was time to do some "surveillance" as he and Eriol had called it.

--------

**parlour:** a derived French word that describes a mansion's living room.

A/N:

The characters might be OC from the original canon for a bit but I have a good reason for it. You see the way I think about it, the ten year old characters have to grow up sometimes right? And just portraying one as a happy-go-lucky/pretty girl and silent but handsome guy is just not fun to write. I hope anyone that read this story can understand.

And oh yea the song at the top? Weeell you see I listen to a lot of music and actually I can't stand doing anything on my computer or sitting in the car without listening to something. So the song that has a dominant feel for what I'm trying to convey in each chapter will be put there—or some quotes that I find inspiring.

Phew. Just so you guys know, I've already written this a couple months ago so that's why I was able to update this fast. As the story progress though, I'm afraid that updating will at least take a month. But please bare with me? And it gives me time to go over my story more carefully. If anyone know whether or not the spelling for Syaoran's four sister is correct, please tell me. The order I have from the youngest is Femei, Fanren, Shiefa, Fuutie. Otherwise i will keep it like it is. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

(And sorry if the A/N is long)


End file.
